Carry On
by panther1313
Summary: Sam and Dean at John's funeral, yes I am aware that there wasn't one but I had the idea!


**I Don't own Supernatural or Carry on my Wayward son, all rights respecte this is purly fanmade**

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

What could they say, what was done is done. A great hunter was packed in the dirt. It was half the crowd's expectations to salt 'n' torch the bones. The two figures where up the front flanked by the crowd but for all they knew they were alone in the world, even apart form each other. One was glad that his family was healing even if it could never be whole. The other was blinded by pain like a punch to the gut and a knife to the heart.

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high

The brothers were together, carrying on the family business then they found their father and were on track to avenge their mother. It was like the fabled Icarus not heeding the warnings, things were going to well. Sam supposed this fate reminding them not to take things for granted, normal and safe are impossible. He though he dad both of those things and then he lost Jessica, he believed that hunting would be over once he'd avenged Jess and his mother then he'd almost lost Dean.

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say

After all this time Dean supposed that maybe Sam was right, he had been blind. He'd followed his father's orders without question, maybe if he'd went his own way his dad would still be here. He cleared the thought, it was like mum, don't think about what's impossible.

Ever since his dad had put Sam in his arms and made he take him outside, he'd protected Sam to point where Sam almost called him 'mum' when they were younger. Dean would always protect Sam but he now knew that Sam would also protect him, when they were in the hospital it was Sam that was relentlessly trying to save Dean after all.

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Their fate was sealed, they were in this forever now, evil had taken everyone they cared about or evil had died trying. Dean had always said it helped to 'kill every evil son of a bitch out there' and that's what they'd end up doing.

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know

Did they actually have a purpose or a leash? They were killing demons and beating back evil but now the brothers knew _what _they were doing, the _why _was staring them down. It was as frighting a prospect as staring down the barrel of any one of their guns.

The crowd surrounding the brothers was small, Ellen and the rest of the crew from the roadhouse and a few people they meet on the road like Missy Missouri. This was a band of outcasts but they brothers were shunned further still.

Fighting evil was a uniting ideal but it was unique for every hunter in hoe they joined the hunt and what did on the hunt. This was the moment that could rip bonds even between the Winchester brothers.

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say

Sam, his visions become more natural and more potent, Dean was losing one of the few things he had left, his very soul to the hunt. The father had been the a fragile link to keep the brother together, despite their very different lives. Know their father was found, what would keep them together?

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

The brothers were golden as a team, hopefully simply fighting evil was good enough to keep them together, and they had died for each other. They had to say their good byes to one was better then them, their own father.

No matter how much John Winchester treated Sam, no matter how much he thundered, no matter what the words were, John would go further then the seven levels of hell for his son. When Sam made it into collage, John was so proud but he was also saddened that the world may lose one of it's best hunters.

The only command Dean would follow, the only voice that would silence him and the law Dean stood by was his father. John's heart was broken by the fact that Dean was the one that had practically raised Sam and looked after him, in his short life.

Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendour  
The centre lights around your vanity  
But surely heaven waits for you

Both brothers had the same admiration, respect, compassion and love for their father as he did for them even if they wouldn't always admit it. Early in the boys life their only nurturing and feminine influence was cruelly taken form them, their mother.

It had destroyed John but steel is forged through fire and this is how John became a warrior and a true hunter. He wanted revenge for the thing that had taken his wife and he also wanted to stop anther family form being torn apart.

But know his fight was done; he could pass over to a more peaceful place. A warrior could take off his amour; pass is sword to his sons. For the moment Sam and Dean were in agreement that they hoped their parents were together. The king deserved his peaceful queen after all.

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)


End file.
